Recently, as the Internet becomes increasingly popular, information search services providing brief information on advertisers as search results in response to a query inputted in a search site by a user are actively being operated. These information search services enable an advertiser to display advertising information on his/her company to users.
Generally, to display brief information on an advertiser through information search services, the advertiser has to make a predetermined contract about search sites and keyword advertising. Thus, an advertiser who wants to display brief information via a plurality of search sites has to register and input information in every procedure for making contract, such as registration of keywords associated with display of brief information, payment of advertising cost, setting of an advertising period, and the like. This is to register keyword advertising at each search site.
In a conventional keyword advertising registration method as above, an advertiser has to take pains and make efforts while registering keyword advertising at an individual search site. Also, in the conventional keyword advertising registration method, it is not easy to manage display of brief information because of various contract conditions of keyword advertising. Thus, the management is not performed systematically.
Consequently, if there is a keyword advertising registration method which enables keyword advertising to be displayed on a plurality of search sites by performing a procedure of registering keyword advertising once, management of keyword advertising is systematized and the registration procedure thereof is also simplified. Thus, it is possible to make a more convenient keyword advertising environment.
Also, in accordance with a position where brief information of an advertiser is displayed to users in keyword advertising, the number of clicks of users with respect to brief information may be very different. Thus, an advertiser quotes a higher bidding price so that brief information on his/her company may be displayed in a better display position. Also, the advertiser has to pay a large amount of advertising cost corresponding to the bidding price. Thus, a large amount of advertising cost may act as a heavy burden to an advertiser. Furthermore, an excessive competition between advertisers to obtain a better display position may increase a bidding price. A vicious circle such as the continuous increase of a bidding price may work as an obstruction in activating keyword advertising.
Consequently, if there is a method of randomly exposing extracted brief information in response to a search request without particular standard, competition between advertisers may be reduced so as to control a rise in advertising cost and promote the activation of keyword advertising.
Accordingly, there is needed a keyword advertising model which can simplify registration procedures and systematically manage advertising while performing keyword advertising at various search sites in accordance with advertising strategies intended by an advertiser. Also, there is needed a keyword advertising model which maintains advertising effects as an advertiser desires by fairly offering an advertising opportunity and performs economic keyword advertising by calculating reasonable advertising cost.